Chuck Bass: Will This Legend Be Forgotten?
by ChuckWestwick
Summary: Will Charles Bass take his life, or will his beloved Blair come to the rescue? Only time will tell. XOXO, Gossip Girl Caution: Contains mentions of suicide. Do not read if it triggers you at all.
1. Bye, Blair

**I will say it again, please please please don't read if suicide triggers you. If not, I hope you like this fic, sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

 **/**

It was a rainy night on the upper east side as Blair slammed the door to Chuck's hotel room. Not knowing, but kind of hoping it would be the last time she'd ever have to step foot through that door again. As far as she was concerned never seeing Chuck Bass again would be too soon.

Chuck stood there for a moment after seeing Blair out. He then turned off the lights, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and returned to sitting in the chair.

Charles Bass had grabbed the paper and pencil with the intension of writing a suicide note before realizing that Chuck Bass doesn't write suicide notes. Suicide notes are too cheesy and over done. He decided instead to get up and grab black paint and to walk over to the nearest blank white wall. He stuck his finger in the paint and then touched it to the wall. He did that until he spelt out the words "Goodbye Blair" in black paint.

Chuck decided that after all, there was no use washing the paint off his finger considering that he's not going to be conscious too terribly much longer.

He walked towards the window, opened it and stepped onto a cement ledge that stretch 4 feet out of the side of the hotel building. He walked up to the edge and stared done at the ground 18 stories below. He wasn't scared (though to him, that wasn't a surprise). He is Chuck Bass after all, and nothing scares him (or so he'd like to believe). With one last though of Blair, he whispered his final goodbye and just simply stepped off the edge and for the first time, since the first kiss with Blair, the great Chuck Bass finally felt free.

All the other upper east-siders slept in their beds, unknowing that their friend sadly met his fate in the streets below.

Watch out, that first step is a doozy.

Upper East Side doesn't stop, cars still drive, teenagers still go to school, but now there is an indescribable difference now that the Upper East Side's king fell off his throne.

See you next time Chuck, if there is a next time.

And as for the rest of you, you know you love me.  
XOXO,

Gossip Girl.


	2. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5fe91b714e24d450527cd3091d86242"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So that was the entire fic. Sorry it's soooo short and probably has like a million spelling mistakes. I wrote it in 10 minutes at midnight so please don't blame me too harshly. If you want I can write another couple chapters about how each character reacted to the news of Chuck's death, but you'll have to comment to make that happen. Please don't think I hate Chuck. I just finished watching the first season and to be honest Chuck Bass is my favorite character of all time, I'm trying to be him. I'm just depressed as we'll and so my brain just kind of put them together and came up with this./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0686242630f9c63a58a64060d9dfe50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That's all for now, /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"XOXO,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc33efb70dc8b3a8f38801c070cf3b63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Matthew (your not so secretive Gossip Girl)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c55f7f5d0e4779259f075ffbedc250c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please vote and comment, it would mean the word to me!/span/p 


End file.
